Pedacinho do Céu
by Sanae-chan
Summary: Draco achou um pedacinho do céu em meio à tempestade de sua vida e não vai querer abrir mão tão fácil desse doce que açucarou seu coração. Pós HogGuerra, Slash leve! CHAP EXTRA!
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Pedacinho do Céu**

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** Shounem Ai

**Aviso:** Harry Potter e personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

**Resumo:** Draco achou um pedacinho do céu em meio à tempestade de sua vida e não vai querer abrir mão tão fácil desse doce que açucarou seu coração. Pós HogGuerra, Slash leve!

* * *

Remus pegou cuidadosamente de dentro da gaveta, uma gravata borboleta de tonalidade escura. Virou-se para a figura sentada sobre a cama e se aproximou.

- Aqui está! Não é linda? – comentou amigavelmente.

- Não! – resmungou.

- Por favor, Anny... – implorou.

Anthony era um garotinho de cinco anos, cabelos negros e olhos de um castanho esverdeado raro.

Sentado ao pé da cama, estava com os bracinhos cruzados e fazendo um enorme bico. Trajava uma bermuda de tecido grosso na cor preta, com suspensórios cruzados nas costas sobre uma camisa de um branco impecável. Sobre esse traje, vinha um casaco do mesmo tecido e cor da bermuda. Meias brancas lhe encobriam até abaixo dos joelhos, aos pés, sapatos sociais e bem engraxados. Só faltava a gravatinha, para completar o visual.

- Tio Rem, por que tenho que vestir isso?

- Seu pai já te explicou isso, não é?

O garotinho fez uma careta. – Porque o namorado do papai gosta de tudo certinho... E criança tem que usar uniforme para ser... – duvidou um pouco, não sabendo como dizer a palavra que seu pai usara.

- Civilizado e obediente – Lupin o ajudou.

Anny fez que sim com a cabeça, mas não escondia o desagrado enquanto Remus lhe colocava a gravata. Afastou um pouco para admira-lo e sorriu, estava impecável, assim como Potter pediu. Mas vendo-o sentadinho e triste, quase chorando, a julgar pelo narizinho avermelhado e os grandes olhos lacrimosos, ficou com pena do pequeno. Ele era muito novo para usar uniforme sem estar na escola.

- Você ficou lindo!

- Eu não quero ir! Por que tenho que ir tio Rem? – sem controlar as lágrimas, o menino se lançou aos braços do mais velho, chorando.

Aquilo apertou o coração de Lupin, que só podia acariciar os cabelos do garoto e dizer baixinho. – Vai ficar tudo bem, querido... Não será tão ruim como pensa... O namorado do seu papai não é tão mal assim...

- Eu quero ficar com a mamãe – exigiu, ainda soluçando.

Remus suspirou. Luna Lovegood era a mãe de Anny e ela estava em turnê pela América, apresentando sua nova grife. Harry e Luna haviam ficado juntos durante uma semana, sem compromisso sério, apenas por atração física, no que resultou num pequeno e irresistível menino. Eles nunca chegaram a casar ou a conviverem juntos, talvez nem namoraram oficialmente, pois estavam cientes de que não tinha nada emocional. Como Luna precisava viajar muito, devido a sua carreira, decidiram que o menino ficaria definitivamente com Harry, tanto que ela apenas deu o primeiro nome, o resto, levou o nome de Potter.

- Sua mãe está viajando e não poderá tomar conta de você. Sabe que é férias de verão e seu pai sempre passa com você. Ele ficará muito triste, se você não estiver do lado dele, afinal, seu pai tirou férias só para irem se divertir na praia.

Harry havia aberto um restaurante no Beco Diagonal e uma filial na Londres muggle. Estranhamente ficava mais na filial do que na matriz, a qual confiava deixar aos cuidados de Virgínia Weasley que se formou em gastronomia bruxa e nutrição muggle, seguindo os conselhos de Madame Sprout por ser boa em Herbologia. Ela estava até pesquisando mais tipos de temperos, para aumentar a clientela de Harry.

- E por que tem que ir o namorado do papai? – fez bico, mas não chorava mais.

- Porque é namorado do seu pai... – se continuassem assim, nunca chegariam ao aeroporto, pois conhecia Anny e este ficaria lhe fazendo uma pergunta atrás da outra. – Chega de por quês, e vamos indo, não quero atrasar.

* * *

Pessoas andavam de um lado ao outro, carrinhos e bagagens tumultuavam aqui e ali.

Lupin olhou ao aeroporto horrorizado, após descer com Anny do táxi. Harry havia lhe aconselhado a irem como muggles, pois viajariam como eles.

Entraram e seguiram até o local indicado por um segurança, quando mostrou o nome e o número do vôo.

- Quem é o namorado do papai? – Anny sacudiu a mão que segurava, para chamar atenção.

- Ele é alto, loiro, rico, tem uma cara fechada, pode te assustar bastante e – se interrompeu, ao ver que Anny começara a chorar de novo. – Eu e minha boca! – se recriminou. – Oh, Anny... Não ouça esse velho biruta! Tio Rem estava só brincando!

Ficou ainda mais entristecido, olhando o corpinho do garoto sacudir com os soluços, enquanto tentava parar de chorar. Na realidade, não gostava de Theodore Nott, a quem Harry deu de namorar. O achava muito superficial e hipócrita. Ficou ainda mais chateado com Harry, ao saber que ele combinara com o namorado, de levar Anny até onde se hospedariam, pois estava com problemas no restaurante e os encontraria no Caribe, onde Nott possuía uma mansão à beira-mar.

- Como Harry é irresponsável! – resmungou à meia-voz, enquanto olhava ao redor, procurando o loiro.

Foi avista-lo mais ao longe, brigando com um dos funcionários do aeroporto. Sua pose esnobe lhe embrulhou o estômago. Era hora de se despedir do pequeno Anny e entrega-lo nas mãos de um hipócrita. Que tragédia!

- Venha Anny, eu achei o cara.

Quando cortava a distância até Nott, trombou em uma pessoa que lhe atravessara a frente, sem que percebesse. O impacto o fez soltar a mão de Anny e quase cair, se não fosse segurado pelo outro.

- Sinto muito, não o notei... – se desculpou, mas ficou estático ao ver quem estava diante de si.

- Atrapalhado como sempre Lupin? – ironizou o homem.

- Severus Snape? – ficou surpreso. – O que faz em um aeroporto muggle?

- Tratando de negócios...

Lupin ficou ainda mais intrigado. – Você? Tratando de negócios no mundo muggle?

- Eu sou mestiço, Lupin... – disse com cansaço. – A guerra acabou e não sou contra os muggles... Achei que era óbvio isso.

- Não quis dizer isso Snape... É que nunca o vi deixar as fronteiras bruxas – se defendeu.

Enquanto Remus estava distraído com a inusitada pessoa que encontrara pelo caminho, Anny olhava a todos que passavam, até reparar no loiro alto, rico e sério, que estava mostrando seu carrinho de bagagens a um dos funcionários, disposto a ajuda-lo.

Apesar da cara séria, ele não parecia tão assustador, como dissera Remus. Sorriu e correu na direção do loiro, passando pelas pernas dos adultos que aguardavam o embarque. Talvez papai estivesse com ele e poderia ir com papai.

O loiro deu-lhe as costas, talvez não percebendo que estava ali, e começou a caminhar em direção ao estacionamento.

Anny esticou a mão e se segurou na ponta do terno que o namorado de seu pai levava num dos braços, passando a caminhar um pouco atrás dele.

Lupin olhou para baixo, para apresentar Anny a Severus, quando finalmente deu pela falta do garoto.

- ANNY! – berrou desesperado, procurando pela multidão.

Snape se assustou. – Quem está procurando?

- Um garotinho de cinco anos, dessa altura, cabelo preto, branquinho, vestindo uniforme... Oh! Céus! Harry vai me matar!

- Acalme-se, é só avisar a segurança, para que ajudem a acha-lo... Francamente Remus! Você não presta! – o moreno se queixou, indo falar com um dos seguranças.

- Você está procurando um lindo garotinho de gravata borboleta? – perguntou uma mulher, que observava o desespero de Remus.

- Sim! A senhora o viu? – se esperançou.

- Sim, ele foi atrás de um moço loiro, alto e bem bonito. – indicou a direção.

- Graças a Merlin! – Lupin sorriu, certamente era com Nott.

Seguiu em direção ao lado que a mulher lhe apontara, para ver que Nott ainda discutia, agora com mais pessoas, quase fazendo um barraco em pleno aeroporto. Olhou ao redor do loiro e não viu Anny em lugar nenhum. O desespero voltou a domina-lo.

Sem pensar muito, foi em direção a Theodore e o sacudiu pelos ombros. – Desgraça! Anny desapareceu!

O outro o empurrou com brutalidade e asco. – Não me toque seu maluco! E não me interessa do que está falando! Não vê que estou tendo problemas?

- Imbecil! – Remus gritou. – Não me ouviu? Anny desapareceu!

- Remus!

Todos olharam em direção da voz. Lupin gelou, ao ver Harry parado bem à sua frente.

A mala que o ex-grifinório trazia caiu ao chão, junto com sua jaqueta e o passaporte. Estava pálido com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Harry havia corrido para alcançar o vôo e não ter que deixar Anny viajar sem o pai, ao mesmo tempo em que faria uma surpresa a Nott e pela primeira vez, viajariam os três.

- Harry...

- Diga que não aconteceu o que eu ouvi você dizendo que aconteceu... – o silêncio de Remus só fez com que piorasse seu emocional. – Oh! Deus!

* * *

Draco havia retornado da Espanha, após passar duas semanas em Paris e mais duas semanas em Barcelona, para tratar de suas ações no mercado europeu e aproveitar para dar uma revisão em sua cota imobiliária.

Deixou o tumulto do saguão do aeroporto, aliviado em estar perto de casa e poder descansar. Enquanto cruzava o estacionamento, notou que muitas pessoas o olhavam e sorriam. Deu de ombros, sem se importar muito com os outros, querendo apenas entrar em sua limusine e esquecer que o mundo existia.

Mal sabia ele que o que as pessoas estavam vendo, era um moço bonito, que caminhava com um pingo de gente, pendurado em seu paletó, abraçado a um ursinho de pelúcia e com os olhinhos atentos e curiosos a observar a tudo que lhe aparecia pelo caminho.

Para Anny, não importava se acabava de sair pela mesma porta que havia entrado, fazia cinco minutos. Ele não prestava atenção a onde ia, apenas seguia o suposto namorado do papai que era loiro, alto e de cara séria, pois tinha certeza de que ele o levaria até seu pai, como tio Rem havia lhe dito.

Quando finalmente alcançaram a limusine, Draco abriu a porta para entrar, mas o desastrado do guardador de carrinhos quase derrubara algumas de suas muitas bagagens, o fazendo correr para o maleiro, antes que perdesse algum conteúdo caríssimo que estava ali dentro.

- Tome mais cuidado! Há coisas delicadas aí dentro! – não passou mais de três horas aguardando e conversando na alfândega (fora a taxa de exportação que tivera que pagar) para obter a liberação e o visto das suas exportações, e depois perder numa queda boba, bem na porta do aeroporto.

Anny aproveitou a porta aberta, para entrar e se sentar direitinho, no banco, enquanto aguardava o namorado do pai.

- Desculpe senhor! – disse estupidamente o rapaz, coisa que fez Malfoy se lembrar de Crabbe e Goyle.

- Essa caixa é extremamente delicada e frágil, e é melhor colocar ali dentro, assim poderei garantir que chegue perfeitamente bem – indicou a última bagagem, uma caixa grande retangular.

Obedecendo, o rapaz chamou outro funcionário e mais dois seguranças, que vigiavam o estacionamento, para colocarem a caixa dentro do automóvel, sem qualquer dano. Depois de distribuir as gorjetas, Malfoy finalmente pôde se sentar e relaxar.

O chofer deu a partida e deixou o aeroporto. Minutos depois, alguns policiares percorrerem o estacionamento em busca de um garotinho perdido.

A caixa a qual levava um artefato antigo, pois era colecionador de obras de arte, tampava toda a visão e ocupava a maior parte do carro. Sendo assim, não viu o pequeno menino, que dormia abraçado seu urso de pelúcia, no banco do outro lado do carro, e que ficava de frente de onde estava sentado.

Sua cabeça latejava e estava com o estômago embrulhado, pelos remédios. A correria e a pressão do Ministério era tão insuportável, que passou a ter enxaquecas nos últimos anos, após a derrota de Voldemort.

Como havia sido um comensal, foi forçado a permanecer dois anos em Azkaban, e como não havia mais provas, que comprovassem sua participação nos decorrentes assassinatos, o ministério o baniu do meio bruxo, o obrigando a viver onde menos desejava – entre os muggles.

Ninguém queria saber se foi ou não forçado a ser um comensal. Para eles, isso era o de menos, o que importava era o rótulo de que Malfoys são todos comensais, assassinos e violentos.

Depois dessa sentença, se passaram quatro anos. Acostumou com essa nova vida e até tinha boa influência entre os muggles de prestígio e poderio.

Havia ficado amargo e solitário, nesse tempo de penúria. Como sugerido por sua terapeuta, adquiriu o hobby de colecionador, para olvidar de vez em quando os problemas e o passado atormentado.

Não casou, pois como não tinha mais contato com o mundo bruxo, não poderia seguir a tradição da família e continuar a linhagem Malfoy puro-sangue. Primogênito e único de predecessores igualmente primogênitos e únicos, não restava mais ninguém com esse sobrenome. Ironicamente, preferia assim, fazer com que o nome Malfoy se extinguisse consigo, quando morresse.

Apanhou uma taça de vinho tinto 1930 e recostou a cabeça no encosto do banco, tentando aliviar a tensão no pescoço, depois da viagem.

* * *

Uma atendente do aeroporto ofereceu a Harry um pouco de água com açúcar, pois estava muito nervoso.

- Obrigado... – agradeceu ao pegar o copo.

Nott estava a seu lado, o abraçando pelos ombros, de vez em quando esfregava seus braços, tentando acalma-lo. Lupin e Snape também estavam juntos, na sala do encarregado pela segurança do lugar.

- Sinto pelo ocorrido, mas não encontramos nenhum garoto de cinco anos, perdido pelo aeroporto. Os vigias trouxeram aqui, uma cópia das câmeras de segurança no horário em que seu filho desapareceu. Informo que não encontramos nada suspeito. – começou o chefe de segurança.

- Anny nunca andaria sozinho! Devem tê-lo seqüestrado... – Harry estava nitidamente desolado.

- É exatamente esse o motivo de estarem aqui. Preferimos que assistisse as gravações junto com seus amigos e familiares presentes, para apontar caso haja algum suspeito, um conhecido que por algum motivo faria algo contra você.

Dito isso, o homem apertou um botão, ligando três pequenas telas, sobre a mesa onde Harry e Nott estavam sentados. Lupin e Snape se aproximaram para poderem assistir também.

A cena do aeroporto passava em ângulos diferentes, podia se ver ao fundo, Remus e Snape conversando. Harry não resistiu e tocou à tela, sobre a imagem pequenina de Anny. Viu como ele olhou ao outro lado largando Remus e sumindo pelos aglomerados das pessoas que aguardavam o embarque.

Ficou mais tenso, buscando nas três telas, na esperança de vê-lo novamente, mas era muito pequeno para a multidão de adultos e bagagens. Correu mais de um minuto de imagem, sem sucesso. Uma das fitas mostrava a porta de saída, onde algumas crianças brincavam, outras saiam ou chegavam, mas nenhuma delas era seu filho. Dois minutos de filmagem, até que Harry sentisse um arrepio percorrendo seu corpo dos pés à cabeça, ao reconhecer na imagem, Draco Malfoy, saindo pela porta.

- Pare! – pediu e foi atendido.

A imagem congelada de Malfoy pegava toda a tela, ainda era o mesmo, só mais alto, com feições mais definidas. O mesmo caminhar imponente, o mesmo jeito de olhar...

Ao seu lado, um funcionário empurrava um carrinho com várias caixas e malas, chegando quase da altura do loiro. Suas bagagens cobriam a maior parte da visão, incluindo parte de seu corpo.

- Reconhece essa pessoa, senhor Potter?

- É mesmo Malfoy? – Harry perguntou a Snape, não ouvindo a pergunta do chefe de segurança.

- Sim, acabei de retornar com ele, de Barcelona – confirmou Severus.

- O que Malfoy tem a ver com o sumiço do moleque? – Nott se intrometeu com certa estupidez.

- Oh... – Lupin escapuliu, se lembrando. Todos o encararam. – Uma mulher me disse que viu Anny andando com um loiro alto.

- Não pode ser Malfoy, isso é ridículo! – Snape retrucou. – Ele nunca seqüestraria uma criança.

Theodore sorriu inflamado. – Mas e se é filho de Harry Potter? Sabemos quem ele foi, não sabemos?

- Absurdo! – Snape voltou a cuspir, lançando um olhar frio a Nott.

Harry voltou a prestar atenção na imagem. Malfoy parecia distraído, conversando com o rapaz que empurrava suas bagagens. Tinha as duas mãos à vista, segurando certamente o passaporte. Olhou atentamente ao redor do carrinho até que seus olhos pousaram no reflexo do vidro da porta.

Pelo reflexo do vidro, podia se ver o que as bagagens de Malfoy escondia. Ele levava um casaco ao braço, e mais atrás dele, um bracinho envolvia um urso de pelúcia.

Harry não resistiu e riu, aliviado. Levou uma mão ao peito, sentindo as batidas de seu coração normalizar. Era estranho, mas descobriu que confiava em Malfoy e dava graças a Merlin que seu filho estava com o ex-sonserino.

- Pode soltar a imagem, por favor – voltou a pedir.

Ali estava, Malfoy andava bem devagar, no ritmo do funcionário e conhecendo o filho como conhecia, não sentiu que havia um garotinho o acompanhando. Anny nunca foi de se pendurar no braço ou na roupa dos outros, só se estivesse andando apressado demais, para acompanhar. Ele segurava de leve na mão ou na roupa, para se guiar, e não falava muito com quem não conhecia.

- Remus... Por que Anny seguiria Malfoy?

O olhar verde o pressionou contra a parede, restando apenas se confessar de maneira vergonhosa. – Ele tinha me perguntado como era Nott e eu disse...

Snape debochou. – Loiro, alto e esnobe? Grande explicação!

Lupin apenas encarou o chão, sem responder.

- Pelo menos é alguém que conhecemos... – Harry respirou aliviado. Se desculpou ao homem que fizera questão de ajuda-los e se retirou da sala, na companhia de todos.

No corredor do aeroporto, Nott o segurou pelo braço. – Harry, como pode estar tranqüilo? Estamos falando de Draco Malfoy, Comensal da Morte, banido do mundo bruxo!

- Ah, isso... – Harry ficou um pouco molestado com a rudez do namorado. – Eu não acreditei no que o Ministério disse sobre ele... Acho que foi um exagero. Ele pode ser várias coisas, mas um seqüestrador de crianças e assassino... – negou com a cabeça.

Nott ficou indignado. – Seu filho é tão inocente quanto você! Não é à toa que foi com qualquer um!

Harry apenas o encarou friamente, mostrando que não esqueceria desse comentário, antes de voltar sua atenção a Severus.

- Agora que sabemos com quem meu filho está, será mais fácil encontra-lo e poderemos viajar ainda hoje. – notou que Snape fez uma cara nada satisfatória e seu alívio logo sumiu. – Ou não?

* * *

A limusine parou frente a uma ampla mansão. Logo, o mordomo desceu as escadarias de entrada, para abrir a porta do carro.

- Seja bem vindo, Draco...

- Obrigado, Giovanno.

Draco desceu do veículo e se encaminhou para a entrada, sendo cumprimentado pelas criadas.

No hall de entrada, uma velha senhora, rechonchuda e baixinha o recebeu calorosamente num abraço.

- Cariño mio! Como passou?

- Bem Margarita, muito bem...

- Toma um banho, cariño mio, está feito em tuo quarto, ahn?

- Obrigado.

Giovanno e Margarita eram casados e quando chegou à sua porta, pedindo emprego, não tinham o que comer, muito menos onde dormir. Eram imigrantes ilegais, vindo da Itália em busca de uma vida melhor. Apiedado, acolheu-os e os empregou dignamente nos cargos que mais confiava – o de mordomo e o de governanta. Depois de um tempo convivendo com eles, não se importou em banir as formalidades, permitindo que eles o tratassem como neto, com carinho e simplicidade.

Depois falavam que era uma pessoa sem alma e coração...

Antes que pudesse subir a escada que levava ao seu aposento, Giovanno o chamou, um tanto assustado.

- Draco! Tem um bambino em teu carro!

Draco estancou no lugar. Isso era impossível! Deu meia volta e foi ver do que se tratava exatamente. Os criados já haviam retirado a caixa que lhe atrapalhava a visão do interior da limusine e a levaram até seu salão de antiguidades. Colocou a cabeça dentro do veículo e quase a bateu no teto do carro, ao constatar que o mordomo não estava caducando.

Um garotinho adormecido abraçado a um troço de pelúcia quase do seu tamanho e com uniforme estilo escoteiro, que ao invés do lenço havia uma gravata borboleta.

Afastou-se desastrosamente do carro, perdendo a pose e o estilo Malfoy, como se o menino fosse de alta periculosidade.

Na realidade, para Malfoy, crianças eram altamente perigosas e representava um grande risco à sua saúde. Já estava até sentindo falta de ar, ao saber que havia uma, em seu carro e que ao menos sabia como foi parar ali dentro.

- Giovanno, diz que não há nada errado dentro do meu carro – pediu, levando as mãos à cabeça e massageando as têmporas, sentindo a costumeira enxaqueca atacar.

O velho mordomo voltou a olhar dentro do veículo, sorriu, tomado pela graça do menino, e se virou para Draco, sem esconder que estava encantado com o pequeno adormecido.

- Não Draco, não há nada em seu carro que o faça ter uma crise. – Malfoy voltou a respirar, achando que fosse o efeito da mistura do calmante que sua terapeuta lhe receitou, para que dormisse com o comprimido antidepressivo. – Só há um BAM-BI-NO dormindo em teu carro.

- Oh! Ooooh... – virou de costas e quase tropeçou nos degraus da escadaria. – Se livre disso Giovanno!

- Mas por que? É tão lindo... – o velho insistiu.

- Crianças me odeiam!

- Um bambino? – intrometeu Margarita, com olhos brilhando. – Fazia tempo que não vemos um bambino pulando pela casa! Cariño mio, se este bambino apareceste como mágica em tuo carro, é por ser Graça de Deus! Deve acolhe-lo como filho tuo, no?

Draco nem teve tempo de retrucar, pois Giovanno já trazia o menino no colo e empurrava ameaçadoramente para si.

- Pegue... Vamos, não tenha medo de um pequerrucho...

- Giovanno, Margarita! Esse... Ser... Não é meu e nem é uma Graça de Deus! Talvez entrou no meu carro quando eu estava distraído com o estúpido funcionário do aeroporto – fez uma careta de horror, pensando melhor. – Ou talvez foi abandonado no meu carro, por alguém pobre, que não tinha como cuidar dele! E se alegam seqüestro? E se quiserem indenização milionária por eu ter dinheiro? E se me acusam de pedófilo ou algo pior?

- Não seja dramático! – o mordomo riu. – É só um bambino perdido... Vejamos, procuraremos os pais e os devolvemos sem alardes. Se não for de ninguém, é todo teu! – e voltou a rir.

Malfoy olhou com temor ao pequeno menino que dormia no colo de Giovanno, não podia larga-lo à própria sorte, fora dos portões de sua mansão, isso era desumano e intolerável. Sabia que acordou com o pé esquerdo e que esse era só o começo de um péssimo e desastroso dia.

- Certo, certo... Farei isso, satisfeitos? – se queixou contrariado.

* * *

Margarita olhou mais uma vez, ao pequeno garotinho que dormia numa confortável cama, no quarto de hóspedes. Ao se retirar, deixou a porta entreaberta, para quando o menino acordasse, pudesse sair. Também tomou o cuidado de deixar o abajur aceso, pois crianças em sua maioria possuíam medo do escuro.

Desceu a escadaria e foi se encontrar com Giovanno, na cozinha. O velho mordomo bebia café e olhava para um pedaço de papel.

- Que trata? – perguntou a mulher, se servindo de chá gelado.

- O nome do bambino, amore... Deve ter um pai zeloso, veja, se chama Anthony James Potter e aqui está o nome do pai, Harry James Potter e o número de contato. Estava preso na roupa do bambino, para caso se perde, ahn?

- Que má... – Margarita lamentou-se. – Pensei que fosse ficar mais tempo com bambino...

Giovanno ficou pensativo. – E se contatamos depois? Esse bambino trará alegria ao nosso cariño...

Margarita concordou enfaticamente com a idéia. Sabiam que o pai do garoto deveria estar muito preocupado, mas acima disso, queriam que o pequeno desse um pouco de cor à vida do patrão.

Nesse momento, um choro inundou toda a casa. Os dois criados se olharam e abriram um largo sorriso.

- Devemos vê-lo? – o mordomo perguntou.

- Nooooo! – a mulher balançou a cabeça. – Cariño mio, cuidará de tudo.

Draco só teve que ver seu vaso chinês da dinastia Ching espatifar no chão. Estava limpando cuidadosamente os detalhes dessa sua indispensável obra de porcelana, quando o berro do garoto o assustou, fazendo com que derrubasse a peça.

Seu corpo tremeu inteiro, pois nunca na sua vida, o silencio mórbido de sua casa foi drasticamente interrompido por uma choradeira histérica de criança. Nem ele próprio chorava assim, quando menino.

Respirou fundo três vezes.

- Margarita! – alertou, com indignação.

Foi agachar, para recolher os cacos, com a infelicidade de perder um objeto sem preço de mercado, quando notou que o garoto berrava cada vez mais desesperado e nenhum sinal de ser atendido pelos criados.

Saiu de seu salão de antiguidades e procurou pela governanta, nenhum sinal dela. Barrou uma das empregadas, que passava com uma cesta de roupas para passar.

- Kimberly, onde está Margarita?

- Saiu com Antônia, para fazer as compras, senhor.

- E Giovanno?

- Foi resolver um problema que teve com o chofer e o porteiro, senhor.

- E quem diabos se encontra nessa casa? – estava perdendo a paciência.

- Todos estão ocupados com os afazeres... – e mostrou a pilha de lençóis e cortinas que tinha que passar.

Draco deixou a mulher ir, e teve, a contra gosto, que ir ver o que poderia fazer, para o menino parar de se esganiçar em choradeira. Subiu a escada de dois em dois degraus e, mais tenso do que nunca, empurrou a porta do quarto, onde saía o choro compulsivo.

Anny estava encolhido na cama, apertando nos bracinhos ao seu urso e berrando assustado. Era um quarto estranho, e se viu sozinho ali, sem ninguém por perto. Já com falta de ar, vermelho pelo esforço em continuar berrando e tossindo engasgado pelo choro.

Sem levar jeito com crianças, se aproximou na defensiva, olhando de longe ao pequeno corpinho que tremia de medo, sobre a enorme cama.

- Shiii... Está tudo bem, ninguém vai machuca-lo – tentou acalma-lo, mas mantendo alguma distância.

Ao ouvir a voz sussurrada de Malfoy, Anny virou em sua direção, constatando ser um adulto, e logo largou o urso e estendeu os bracinhos, pedindo colo.

Essa atitude fez Draco ficar ainda mais perturbado. Mesmo a contra-gosto, aproximou-se e sentou na beira da cama. Anny se engatinhou para onde estava, já que se encontrava ao meio da cama de casal, com travesseiros ao seu redor, como uma proteção, e se sentou no colo de Malfoy, abraçando seu pescoço e tentando controlar o choro, que só foi realmente acabar, quando se sentiu protegido nos braços de Draco.

Minutos de silêncio.

- Respire Draco! É só uma criança... – disse a si mesmo e ousou lançar um olhar ao garoto.

Logo se arrependeu, pois o menino o encarava, ainda abraçado em seu pescoço. Era uma situação muito complicada e constrangedora, além de ser a primeira vez que carregava um corpinho tão pequeno e frágil.

- Está com fome? – perguntou um pouco seco.

Anny fez que sim com a cabeça, ainda olhando dentro de seus olhos e sem dar mostras de que sairia de seu colo. O jeito foi levantar carregado o menino, tentando ajeita-lo da melhor forma possível, em seus braços, e ir para a cozinha. Quando estava para passar pela porta, o garoto apontou para a cama.

- Teddy! Ele tem medo do escuro...

Draco franziu o cenho, e olhou para a cama, vendo o urso. Claro, aquele era o Teddy. Voltou e pegou o Teddy, que Anny satisfeito, abraçou, largando enfim, seu pescoço.

Na cozinha, tentou deixar Anny sentado sobre o balcão, mas o menino propositadamente não firmava o corpo e ameaçava cair. Meio que irritado Draco teve que carrega-lo num dos braços, e fazer milagre com a outra mão livre, para abrir a geladeira, pegar um pedaço de bolo de chocolate, apanhar um copo no armário, voltar na geladeira e pegar o jarro de suco, depois encher o copo, caçar uma colher de chá, na gaveta e dispor tudo numa bandeja. Enquanto isso o garoto alterava o olhar do seu rosto ao que estava fazendo, mordendo uma das orelhas de Teddy.

Para Anny, era uma grande novidade o namorado do papai. Tinha percebido, depois de se recuperar do susto de acordar sozinho num lugar estranho, que era a casa do loiro alto, e que seu pai ainda não havia chegado. Não se importou, pois estava mais interessado no namorado do papai do que no papai que já conhecia desde que nasceu.

Com tudo pronto, Malfoy foi até a sala de estar. Colocou a bandeja sobre a mesinha de centro e sentou Anny no sofá, tratando de se sentar na outra ponta, bem afastado.

Minutos de silêncio.

Anny encarando Draco e este olhando a tudo ao redor, menos ao garoto. Certo, aquilo não estava funcionando.

Tossiu, demonstrando desconforto, o que apenas fez Anny abrir um sorriso.

* * *

- Como é seu filho, Potter? – Snape perguntou, ao ver que não estavam tendo resultado, buscar o endereço de Malfoy, na lista telefônica.

- Anny é bem quieto, tímido eu acho... – pensou um pouco, após lançar a grossa lista dentro de um cesto de lixo. – Mas não se pode dar mole, ou dar corda, como dizem popularmente. Se ele perceber que está levando vantagem, já era...

- Já era? – Severus fez uma carranca, perante o palavreado. Nunca gostou dessas gírias.

- A timidez some e ele aproveita mesmo, sem dó nem piedade – Harry passou os dedos pelos cabelos. Estavam em plena via pública no centro de Londres. A avenida estava movimentada e os passantes dominavam a calçada. – Como é que não sabe onde seu afilhado mora? – mudou de assunto, totalmente frustrado em procurar o endereço do ex-sonserino.

- Não venho para o mundo muggle, portanto, não me interessei no endereço de Draco, como o Ministério abriu uma limiar para que ele venha me ver, uma vez ao mês, achamos que isso era o de menos. – deu de ombros, ignorando a indignação no olhar de Potter. – Falando nisso, não era para eu estar ainda desse lado...

Harry rolou os olhos, com impaciência. – Só espero que Malfoy não tenha dado mole pro Anny...

- Eu duvido muito... – declarou Snape, com apatia.

* * *

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, ao notar o sorrisinho do garoto. Ficou ainda mais preocupado, quando o menino deixou de morder a orelha de Teddy e o atirou no chão, bem no meio da sala.

Ficou olhando ao urso, estatelado no tapete, depois olhou ao menino que ainda o encarava, agora com os dois pés sobre o sofá. Sujando o estofado com o solado de seu sapatinho envernizado.

- Não coloque os pés sobre o sofá – avisou.

Mas Anny não deu ouvido, ficou de pé no estofado macio e começou a pular, rindo ainda mais.

- Quero comer! Quero comer!

Cada salto que dava, se aproximava ainda mais de Malfoy, que tentava se afastar como podia, se encurralando no braço do sofá. O menino pulou sobre si, ainda rindo e agarrou em seu cabelo platinado, para seu maior desespero.

- Meu cabelo não! – berrou, segurando as mãozinhas do menino, mas era tarde, seus fios caíam-lhe desalinhados, sobre o rosto.

- Tem que fazer aviãozinho! – Anny abriu bem a boca, totalmente acomodado ao colo.

- Você sabe comer sozinho – retrucou, não querendo servir de babá ao menino.

- Então vou derramar suco no tapete ou no sofá, pois sou muito novinho pra segurar um copo que quebra cheio de suco.

Enquanto dizia, se jogava para trás, fazendo o loiro o segurar firme, para que não caísse de cabeça de seu colo.

- Está bem... Mas comporte-se – pediu.

Anny se ajeitou em seu colo e esperou ansioso pelo bolo de chocolate, abrindo a boca enquanto Malfoy fazia a colher voar em sua direção.

Na porta da sala estavam Margarita, Giovanno e Kimberly, observando os dois às escondidas e rindo muito com o estado do patrão, sempre tão sério, mandão e arrogante, agora sendo dominado por uma criança.

Depois de comer boa parte do bolo, e tomar metade do suco, Anny sorriu para Malfoy com a boca toda suja.

- Posso te dar um beijo? – pediu inocente.

- A-há! Muito engraçadinho... Só depois que eu limpar esse seu rostinho lambuzado.

- Mas aí não tem graça! – fez bico, enfatizando ainda mais o chocolate e o doce de leite, proveniente do recheio do bolo. – Só um!

Draco suspirou derrotado, fechou os olhos e deu o rosto, para que o menino beijasse. Anny abraçou seu pescoço e deu um gostoso e estalado beijo em sua bochecha, sujando de doce, depois começou a rir, o levando a sorrir também.

- Qual o seu nome? – o garoto perguntou, interessado.

- Eu me chamo Draco, e qual o seu nome?

- Papai e tio Rem me chamam de Anny, você é bonzinho e também pode me chamar de Anny... – disse decidido.

- Falando no seu pai, precisamos falar com ele e dizer que está aqui, certo?

- Ah não... – fez beicinho. – Se você chamar o papai, ele não vai deixar a gente brincar...

- Mas seu pai deve estar preocupado.

- Tá não, papai sabe que eu tô com você. – sorriu alegremente. – Vamos brincar?

- Ok! Vamos brincar! Mas antes, vamos limpar essa sujeira – carregou Anny e o levou para o banheiro. Depois acharia um jeito de saber quem era o infeliz, que largou o garotinho consigo, já que pelas próprias palavras do menino, o pai sabia com quem estava.

* * *

Vendo o pequeno menino brincar pelo salão, Draco inconscientemente sorria. Estava terminando de abrir a caixa que acabara de trazer da Espanha, e que continha uma estatueta de um deus Inca, feito em barro. Essa estátua estava na casa de um outro colecionador a que Malfoy conhecia fazia quase dois anos e soube de seu interesse em vende-la.

Quando a tampa se soltou, de seu interior caiu um monte de bolinhas de isopor, que forava o objeto, para evitar qualquer dano. Aquilo foi a festa para Anny, que se atirava pelas bolinhas, deslizando pelo chão e sujando ainda mais o salão.

O ambiente de sua casa realmente mudou, com as risadas do menino, o barulho dele correndo para todos os lados e sua voz a lhe perguntar sobre os objetos de antiguidade. Malfoy só não percebeu, que a mudança ocorria dentro de si também, mais animado, mais sensível e porque não... Feliz?

Ver aquele rostinho inocente, as bochechinhas que dava vontade de morder e os olhinhos tão atentos quanto foram os seus antigamente... O olhando brincar desastrosamente, a fazer Teddy voar perigosamente sobre seus vasos de porcelana e cristais, a correr incontrolavelmente pelo salão, passando, trombando e esbarrando em suas estatuetas, pássaros e réplicas de monumentos históricos, era indescritível.

Tivera uma infância vetada pelos pais, e praticamente deixou de brincar, enquanto podia, agora, não se sentia confortável em brigar com Anny e fazer o mesmo que fizera seus pais, proibindo que se divertisse, dando mais valor aos objetos caros e raros, do que ao momento da vida...

Ali estava... O momento precioso e que não haveria volta... Jogando Teddy contra uma máscara africana que comprou em uma de suas viagens àquele continente e despedaçando-a quando esta se escapou de seu suporte e foi direto contra o piso.

- Desculpa... – Anny se encolheu todo, esperando uma daquelas broncas memoráveis de quando quebrava algo de valor. Teddy esquecido sobre uma travessa de porcelana francesa da época do rei Luís XV.

Draco observava o que restou de sua coleção de máscaras, fora aquela, Anny já havia quebrado uma jarra egípcia e um vaso escocês que pertencera à época da revolução. E indo contra a tudo que imaginou, não sentia absolutamente nada em relação às perdas.

Anos de negociação, procura e dinheiro gasto, para se perder em menos de dois segundos nas mãos de Anny, e não sentia nada além de admiração ao menino.

- Está bravo comigo? – Anny insistiu, se achegando com cuidado.

- Não, meu carinho... – afagou-lhe os cabelos. – Apenas tome mais cuidado, está bem?

Anny sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça, se abraçando a Draco e o beijando no rosto. No final, Anny acabou por dormir no colo de Draco, confortavelmente protegido em seus braços, que dessa vez, sabia muito bem como carrega-lo e não duvidava em mantê-lo de encontro ao peito.

Foi assim que Giovanno os encontrou, numa poltrona ao fundo do salão de antiguidades de Malfoy. Em completa paz e tranqüilidade.

- Draco, agora precisamos devolver o bambino ao pai...

Instantaneamente seus braços se apertaram ao redor do corpinho adormecido que carregava.

- Verdade Giovanno... Mas como faremos?

- Não se incomode, entrarei em contato com o pai dele...

- Vocês fizeram de propósito... Agora que me apeguei a ele, querem que eu o devolva...

- Queríamos que enxergasse as coisas boas da vida, cariño, e não morresse ao lado dessas velharias sem vida... Agora pode pensar em ter uma família, filhos... Sorrir novamente, ahn?

- Eu sei, Giovanno... Eu sei...

E lá no fundo, sabia que seria triste ter que se afastar desse pingo de vida, que em pouco tempo, o fez abrir o coração e se ver feliz, como um dia havia sido.

* * *

O celular começou a tocar fazendo Harry deixar de brigar com Nott e procurar em sua jaqueta.

- Alô.

_- Senhor Potter?_

- Sim.

_- Encontramos seu filho e-_

- Oh! Graças a Merlin! Ele está bem? – se adiantou.

_- Sim, está perfeitamente bem. Anote o endereço para vir busca-lo._

Enquanto anotava, Harry sorria a Remus, indicando que estava tudo bem. Desligou o celular e sacudiu o papel.

- Aqui está, o endereço de Malfoy, agora é só irmos lá.

- Vejo que esclareceu tudo, agora vou indo também... – Snape se despediu, depois se aproximou de Remus – Apareça algum dia desses, temos muito do que conversar.

- Por que não o acompanha Remus? – Harry sugeriu com um sorriso. – Snape fez questão de nos acompanhar até agora e do resto, eu cuidarei sozinho, pode ir.

- Se não se importa... – Lupin sorriu timidamente e se despediu de Harry e Nott, acompanhando Snape que regressaria ao mundo bruxo.

- Nem pense que eu permitirei que vá sozinho até a casa daquele ex-comensal. – Nott se mostrou presente, nem um pouco satisfeito. – Por que não pediu para que eles trouxessem seu filho, ao invés de ir busca-lo?

- Cala a boca! – Harry lançou-lhe um olhar gelado. De todos, Nott foi o único que não mexeu um dedo para ajuda-lo, até Snape tentou pensar em algo, ou sugerir alguma idéia.

* * *

Quando o táxi parou frente à entrada, Giovanno se apressou em abrir a porta.

- Boa noite senhor Potter, eu suponho.

- Boa noite – sorriu, ao descer do carro acompanhado de Theodore.

- Por aqui – o mordomo indicou.

Quando Harry entrou à sala de visitas, não soube o que dizer nem como agir. Ficou parado no batente da porta, vendo Draco Malfoy ninando Anny, frente à janela que dava ao jardim dos fundos.

O loiro balançava seu filho de um lado a outro, enquanto sussurrava uma canção para que dormisse melhor.

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar de onde estava, mas não se aproximou.

- Bem... – começou o ex-sonserino, um pouco desconfortável em rever seu ex-inimigo de guerra. – Acho que veio busca-lo.

- É... – Harry limpou a garganta. – Espero que ele não tenha dado muito trabalho...

Draco não respondeu, ao invés, inalou o perfume de Anny e beijou seu cabelo, em despedida.

- Queria poder vê-lo de vez em quando.

- Hum... Não sei se-

- Seria pedir pouco, Potter. – Draco o cortou, lançando um olhar neutro. – Gostei dele e queria continuar a vê-lo.

- Tudo bem... Acho que Anny também gostou de você... - se aproximou e estendeu os braços para pegar o filho, mas Malfoy não pareceu querer devolve-lo. – Malfoy...

- Quê? – soou seco.

- Eu preciso ir, e temos uma viagem para fazer... – tentou não se molestar com o olhar que recebia de Malfoy.

- Pode deixa-lo comigo, se você tem que viajar – deu um passo para trás.

- Malfoy... Não vamos discutir como em Hogwarts, né? – disse entre dentes, perdendo a paciência. – Devolve o meu filho!

- Vai se ferrar _Potter_! Você é um pai desnaturado!

- E você _Malfoy_? Nem ter filho não conseguiu?

Nott rodou os olhos, entediado. Estava totalmente esquecido pelos dois que passaram a discutir. Se dirigiu ao mordomo, sem mais paciência.

- Diga a Harry, caso ele venha a se lembrar que eu existo, que já fui para o Caribe, sozinho...

Giovanno apenas confirmou com um aceno e o acompanhou até o táxi. Depois que Nott se foi, se encaminhou para a cozinha.

- Prepare o jantar para mais um, Margarita, acho que teremos um convidado por tempo indeterminado, dependendo da teimosia do patrão...

* * *

**N/A:** espero que tenham gostado, obrigada a todos que leram! Abraços! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: Pedacinho do Céu**

**N/A:** bem... acho que ficou meio incompleta a fic, ainda mais que eu esqueci de colocar 'fim' no final. Mas como pediram e houve pessoas que julgaram ser o primeiro capítulo, aqui está uma segunda parte da estória.

Dedicado a: **Ana Paula**, **Polarres**, **Clara dos Anjos**, **Lils-Evans**, **Hermione Seixas**, **Sam Crane**, **Fabi**, **Lindsay Lestrange**, **milinha-potter**, **Lís**, **Érika**, **Dmi.gb**, **Amanda Poirot **e **Nah**. Obrigada pelos reviews e espero que gostem desse extra. Bjs!

* * *

- Escuta, seu idiota, eu não vim aqui para perder tempo com você e sua crise de "o senhor absoluto" e "eu mando aqui e ponto final"! – Harry passou os dedos pelos cabelos, deixando-o ainda mais desalinhados. 

O mesmo moreno de antes, com o mesmo gesto de passar os dedos pelo cabelo quando ficava nervoso. O mesmo olhar determinado de quem enfrenta tudo e todos sem pensar. Só estava mais alto, mais forte e mais insuportável. Draco concluiu.

- Então cai fora Potter! – enfrentou a fera de cabeça erguida e olhar determinado.

- Farei isso com prazer, se me devolver meu filho! – sinalizou ao garoto, com os olhos.

- Ele não merece um pai como você – enfatizou a palavra com repulsa.

- E você é perfeito por acaso? Oh! Poupe-me disso! – desdenhou.

Com essa discussão toda, Anny acordou e ergueu a cabeça do ombro de Malfoy, esfregando os olhinhos e bocejando. Quando voltou a olhar ao redor, avistou Harry, do outro lado do sofá.

- Papai! – sorriu de alegria. – Finalmente você chegou! Eu e o Draco brincamos bastante! Sabia que eu quebrei os enfeites dele, mas ele não brigou comigo? Eu estou adorando nossas férias! Quando podemos ir ver o mar? – e olhou ao loiro, sem dar chance de nenhum deles falar, tamanha empolgação. – Você já viu o mar? Eu vou ver pela primeira vez! Papai disse que é gostoso andar na beira do mar, com as ondinhas batendo nos pés! Você me leva pra ver o mar? A gente vai se divertir bastante não é?

Draco e Harry ficaram em silêncio, com o coração apertado. Estavam tão egoístas, brigando entre si, que nem se lembraram do motivo dessa discussão toda, que agora alterava o olhar do seu papai ao namorado do papai.

- Ahn... Filho... – Harry começou, um pouco perturbado com a alegria do menino com relação ao ex-sonserino arrogante. – Esse não é Nott...

- Eu sei, ele se chama Draco – Anny sorriu, mostrando que sabia falar o nome do loiro.

- Claro, ele é um _Malfoy_.

- Você está com Theodore Noot? – Malfoy burlou. – Haja gosto pra tudo!

- E você que namorou Terry Bolt? – Potter rebateu, com raiva.

- Papai... Vocês estão brigando? – Anny falou triste com os olhinhos começando a encher de lágrimas, narizinho ficando vermelho e os lábios tremendo, preste a chorar. – Eu não gosto que briguem...

- Não, não Anny! Não estamos brigando! – Harry se adiantou, dando a volta pelo sofá, mas para sua maior raiva, Draco se afastou, indo para a janela. Só conseguiu lançar um olhar de repreensão ao loiro.

- Estávamos discutindo e não brigando – Draco disse ao menino, de modo suave que até surpreendeu o moreno. – Sabe qual é a diferença de brigar e discutir?

- Não... – Anny balançou a cabeça, seu nariz voltando a coloração normal.

- Discutir é quando não nos entendemos e queremos chegar a um consenso, a um acordo, em algo que achamos certo, entende? – Anny fez que sim com a cabeça e Harry chegou a duvidar que o filho entendia algo de consenso e acordo.

- Igual quando eu quebrei seu enfeite e você não gostou, e pediu que eu tomasse cuidado e eu disse que sim?

- Mais ou menos isso... – Draco sorriu. – Brigar é quando duas pessoas se agridem, se xingam e não tentam achar nada certo.

Anny olhou ao seu pai. – O que acharam certo?

- Bem... – Harry se sentiu pego de calças curtas, pois nunca em sua vida chegou a um consenso com Malfoy. – Que em breve vamos ver o mar.

- Verdade? – Anny sorriu ao pai, depois à Draco. – Nós três?

Malfoy olhou para o ex-inimigo, que lhe encarava de maneira inquiridora ao que ousasse falar. Depois, voltou a olhar para Anny.

- Claro! Mas para isso temos que ir para minha casa à beira-mar... Não é _Potter_? – lançou-lhe um olhar igualmente inquiridor.

- Certamente, _Malfoy_ – forçou um sorriso. – Veja estou até com as malas! – dizendo, atirou sua bagagem no chão e cruzou os braços, desafiadoramente.

Draco apenas manteve os olhos na mala do ex-grifinório, nem um pouco satisfeito, enquanto Anny abria ainda mais o sorriso.

Uma tosse interrompeu a discussão dos dois. Era Margarita.

- Licença cariño mio, o jantar está servido.

- Obrigado Margarita... – Draco indicou para Harry a porta que levava à sala de jantar.

- Cariño mio? – o moreno caçoou, ao passar do lado do loiro.

- Quieto, _Potter_... – sussurrou entre dentes, para maior sorriso do outro.

Sentaram-se à mesa, Anny ainda no colo de Malfoy, para desconforto de Potter. Era estranho ver o filho tão apegado a um desconhecido.

Enquanto comia, Harry não conseguia desviar os olhos de Anny, que abria a boca para Malfoy lhe dar a comida. O menino remexia o lenço que o loiro colocara em seu peito, como um babador.

- Que péssimo gosto Potter – Draco quebrou o silêncio.

Instintivamente Harry olhou às próprias roupas e passou os dedos pelo cabelo, tentando retirar os fios que caíam em seus olhos.

- Não digo de você, criatura patética! – se esclareceu, vendo a reação do outro. – Eu disse do seu filho...

Anny encostou a cabeça em seu peito erguendo a cabeça para vê-lo melhor. Quando teve os olhos prateados focados em si, sorriu docemente, recebendo em resposta um sorriso como o seu.

- Eu não o vestiria assim, eu confesso... – Harry encarou a comida em seu prato, um pouco envergonhado com sua reação ao comentário de Malfoy.

- Então?

- É que Nott quem disse que era para vesti-lo assim, quando fossemos viajar... – soou baixo, revirando a comida no prato.

- Típico! – retrucou num meio sorriso de desprezo. – Ele vivia querendo ser o "sargentão" da Sonserina...

Harry riu, com o comentário. – Eu pensei que quem era o "dono do pedaço" era você. – provocou.

- Não me compare com _aquilo_... Eu fazia os outros me adorarem, e não me desprezarem – retrucou com desagrado. – As pessoas faziam o que eu queria por vontade própria e não obrigados por ameaça.

- Claro, Draco Malfoy sempre irresistível – voltou a burlar.

Malfoy voltou a lançar um olhar estreitado a Potter, enquanto segurava o copo de suco, para que Anny bebesse com calma. O garotinho tomou até quando quis, depois mostrou a boquinha, para que limpasse.

- Agora podemos ir ver o mar? – Anny pediu esperançoso.

- Agora está muito tarde para viajar. Amanhã sairemos cedo e poderemos ver o mar, está bem?

- Está bem... – Anny lhe sorriu ainda mais.

- Então, por que não vai buscar o Teddy, pra vocês assistirem um pouco de televisão antes de ir pra cama?

Harry ficou observando seu filho concordar e deslizar do colo de Malfoy, para em seguida sumir pela porta. Assim que ficaram sozinhos, voltou a olhar raivoso para o loiro.

- Admiro a forma que trata meu filho, mas eu realmente não quero discutir com você. Assim que Anny entrar por aquela porta, irei pegá-lo e partiremos para nunca mais te ver. – disse decidido. – Eu prometi ir à praia com ele e farei isso!

- É mesmo? Eu também prometi leva-lo para conhecer o mar – soou tranqüilo, sem prestar atenção ao semblante contrariado do moreno. – E farei isso, se quiser pode vir conosco, caso contrário, vá se divertir com Nott.

Harry ficou ultrajado. – Até parece que Anny é filho teu!

Uma outra tosse interrompeu a discussão dos dois, dessa vez era o mordomo.

- Diga Giovanno.

- Creio que o senhor Potter dormirá aqui, então tomei a liberdade de pedir a Margarita para preparar um quarto.

- Potter não ficará-

- Obrigado Giovanno – Harry o corto, dando um sorriso gentil ao mordomo. – Poderia me mostrar onde irei dormir, com Anny?

* * *

- Potter! – Malfoy empurrou a porta do guarda-roupa. – Você não vai ficar aqui! 

- Se Anny vai ficar aqui, eu também ficarei! Só não o tomo à força de você, coisa que pra mim é bem simples, porque não quero assustar o meu filho!

Dizendo, empurrou Malfoy da frente do guarda-roupa e passou a retirar suas roupas de dentro de sua bolsa, dispondo nos cabides.

Draco apertou os punhos, tentou argumentar, mas a persistência e o domínio de Potter o estava frustrando.

- Mais alguma coisa Malfoy? – perguntou com cinismo.

- Dane-se! – dizendo isso, saiu batendo a porta.

Quando ficou sozinho, Harry se deixou cair sentado na cama e ficou observando o quarto, o mesmo que outrora Anny estivera dormindo.

Malfoy não mudou em quase nada, praticamente o mesmo de sempre... O mesmo bom gosto pra tudo, os mesmos modos arrogantes e a mesma capacidade de tira-lo do sério.

- Como te procurei, seu bastardo! – murmurou consigo, dando um leve sorriso. Não foi por acaso que decidiu abrir um restaurante na Londres muggle, isso foi depois de alguns meses que soubera da sentença do Ministério. Ficara aliviado que não o condenaram passar a vida inteira em Azkaban, como a maioria dos comensais.

Seus olhos se perderam no passado, em quando ainda estudava e a guerra não havia tomado vapor.

* * *

_- Harry, beba com a gente! – Dean o chamou, mostrando uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. Seria a última vez que o veria, assim como muitos dos alunos que ali se divertiam._

_A música soava alta e o salão principal fumegava de corpos dançando._

_Era a festa de despedida de Hogwarts, final de seu sétimo ano..._

_Olhou ao redor, sorria e estava feliz, assim como todos, ou melhor, assim como julgava que todos estivessem, mas viu que havia um, dentre a multidão, que não sorria._

_Parou de andar, e ficou o olhando... Um tom rosado em suas bochechas dava mais cor a palidez de sempre, seus fios platinados caíam-lhe pelos olhos, encobrindo o azul, não mais prateados, mas acinzentados e perdidos em si mesmo._

_Era nítido que Draco Malfoy estava bêbado, tão bêbado quanto Zabini e Parkson, a rodarem agarrados, esbarrando nas mesas e cadeiras, tentando dançarem. E mesmo estando bêbado, ele não conseguia rir... Era um Malfoy bem diferente do que sempre via, em todos os anos, em todas as festas._

_- Não está se divertindo Malfoy? – quando dera por si, já estava ao seu lado, gritando perto de seu ouvido, para que pudesse escuta-lo entre a música._

_Um sorriso escarninho brincou nos lábios avermelhados e molhados de firewisk. – Eu sempre me divirto, Potter..._

_- Hoje não está parecendo – retrucou, talvez querendo provocar, ou querendo que saísse desse estado de melancolia ao qual estava imerso._

_Malfoy lançou-lhe um longo, intenso e indecifrável olhar, que pareceu-lhe ter durado horas. O acinzentado opaco de seus olhos turvos pela bebida se tornando o prateado brilhante, de outrora._

_- Não podemos ir contra nossos destinos não é? – ele deixou escapar por fim, numa risada quase insana, porém, nitidamente forçada. – Você irá para a beira da morte e eu, para o lado inimigo!_

_A mão pálida e trêmula ergueu o copo contendo firewisk. – Brindemos, Harry! Pela sua guerra inevitável e pela minha vida, que acaba hoje! E quando nos encontrarmos novamente, eu estarei do outro lado, e não haverá mais nada que possa me trazer de volta... Harry... É como tinta negra que cai sobre papel branco... Apenas um milagre, me fará viver novamente..._

_Ficou perdido naquelas palavras e na gota que escapou do canto dos olhos prateados e deslizou lentamente pelo rosto corado e quente._

_Sentiu seu coração falhar naquele momento, e quando o sonserino se desencostou da parede, encurtando a pouca distância que os separava e ficando um pouco nas pontas dos pés, pois era centímetros mais baixo, o beijou nos lábios._

_Um beijo fugaz..._

_Durou menos que um suspiro, mas sentiu o sabor da bebida e o gosto salgado da lágrima, trazidos pela maciez daqueles lábios. Seu coração voltou a bater, dessa vez com pressa e fúria dentro do peito._

_Quando se dera conta, Malfoy já havia se afastado, andando graciosamente até o centro do salão e em meio aos corpos que se contorciam no ritmo da música, passou a se mover como uma serpente sedutora, mostrando que o que fazia era perfeito e incomparável, digno de apreciação._

_Nunca mais conseguiu odiá-lo..._

* * *

- Senhor Potter? 

Harry piscou confuso, trazido de volta à realidade. Olhou à governanta, que esperava na porta.

- Entre, Margarita... – sorriu, passando os dedos pelo cabelo, de modo um pouco nervoso, pelas recordações.

A velha entrou e se postou frente ao moreno, tomando suas mãos de modo carinhoso. Harry ficou um pouco assustado com esse gesto, mas permitiu que continuasse.

- Tuo bambino é um amore... – ela começou. – Faz bem ao cariño mio, que no es muito sorridente, ahn?

- Sim... Eu percebi isso... – tentou não se emocionar, devido às recordações e o que acabava de ouvir da mulher.

- No leve bambino embora! – pediu.

- Acredite Margarita... Não quero tirar essa felicidade de Malfoy...

A mulher o olhou bem dentro de seus olhos, como para se garantir disso, depois com um largo sorriso, se afastou até a porta. – Vá a sala de descanso, térreo primeira porta a direita perto da escada - com isso, fechou a porta.

Harry sorriu, tomou um banho rápido e trocou de roupa, colocando algo mais confortável. Calça jeans desbotada e camiseta verde de algodão. Assim que se vestiu, deixou o quarto e seguiu para a sala indicada pela governanta. Encostou ao batente da porta e ficou olhando as duas figuras que comiam pipoca doce e assistiam a um filme infantil.

Anny estava ao colo de Malfoy, usava um pijama de ursinhos, certamente arranjadas por Margarita, suas duas mãozinhas dentro da travessa de pipoca enquanto abria a boca para que o loiro desse pra ele comer.

- Essa pipoca é a maior de todas! – Draco mostrou ao menino.

- Então é minha! – Anny abriu a boca bem grande.

- Oh! Socorro! – fez a pipoca falar, enquanto caía dentro da boquinha do garoto, que ria muito, enquanto mastigava sem piedade.

- Sumiu! – ele mostrou, depois de engolir tudo.

- E você não deu nenhuma pro Teddy? – o ex-sonserino perguntou.

Anny olhou pensativo ao urso, que estava sentado ao lado de Draco, também assistindo ao filme.

- Não... – ele balançou a cabeça – Papai disse que Teddy não pode comer doce, porque ele não come direito e vem formiga.

- É verdade... Então, o que faremos com a parte do Teddy?

- Vamos guardar pro papai! – Anny se decidiu, com um largo sorriso. – Papai também gosta de pipoca doce.

- Certo, vamos guardar pro seu papai então... – o loiro concordou.

Nisso, Harry se aproximou do sofá e deslizou para o outro lado de Malfoy. – Eu ouvi falarem de mim?

- Papai! – Anny sorriu ainda mais. – Guardamos pipoca pra você.

- Hum... Que bom! – abriu a boca, pro seu filho lhe dar.

Anny pegou um pouco de pipoca e colocou na boca do seu pai, depois abriu a boca para que Draco lhe desse.

- Vocês são muito folgados! – o ex-sonserino brincou.

- Não seja por isso – Harry pegou pipoca e colocou em sua boca, antes que começasse a resmungar – Eu dou pra você.

Malfoy, com a boca cheia de pipoca, só conseguiu lhe lançar um olhar estreito.

Anny começou a rir, olhando os dois. – Não estão mais brigando!

- Não... Não estamos mais brigando nem discutindo... – Harry esfregou a cabeça do filho.

Passaram quase uma hora, assistindo o filme e se divertindo com Anny. O menino os fazendo se aturarem e conviverem sem nenhum comentário maldoso, ou contradições, que sempre tiveram.

Harry se endireitou no sofá, olhando ao garoto que dormia confortavelmente ao corpo de Malfoy. Apanhou Teddy e suspirou cansado. Foi um longo dia.

- Acho melhor coloca-lo na cama – avisou, um pouco duvidoso em falar com Malfoy. Realmente não queria voltar a discutir com ele.

Draco passou os dedos pelo contorno da bochecha de Anny, para depois carrega-lo com cuidado e se levantar do sofá. Não disse uma palavra até o quarto de hóspedes. Colocou o garoto na cama e o olhou mais uma vez, antes de se dirigir a Harry, que o observava parado perto da cama, com o urso nos braços.

- Boa noite Potter...

- Boa noite... Malfoy...

Antes de fechar a porta, o loiro voltou a olha-lo. – Amanhã vocês podem ir e... Sinto pelo que aconteceu, é que...

- Está tudo bem... Me alegra saber que gosta tanto de Anny... – sorriu um pouco e sacudiu o urso. – E do Teddy também.

Draco não resistiu e sorriu também. – Claro, o Teddy também...

* * *

Olhos verdes observavam ao rostinho adormecido. Não estava com sono e queria matar a saudade do filho, depois de quase tê-lo perdido. 

Anny estava encostado em seu corpo, abraçado ao Teddy, seu único brinquedo que nunca se separava. Olhou às horas, quase uma da manhã, logo o filho acordaria para ir ao banheiro e beber um pouco de leite, como todas as noites.

Mais alguns minutos até que Anny se moveu, abrindo os olhos sonolentos e o buscando pela cama. Quando o encontrou, se agarrou em seu corpo, esquecendo-se de Teddy.

- Quer ir ao banheiro? – Harry sussurrou-lhe, com carinho.

Anny fez que sim. Esperou que o pai o carregasse, já que estava ainda meio dormindo, e o levasse ao banheiro. Depois de fazer xixi, que Harry o ajudava a se despir e a se vestir novamente, lavou as mãos e aguardou que o pai as enxugasse.

Era hora do leite agora.

Carregando Anny, Harry deixou o quarto e procurou a cozinha, não sendo muito difícil de acha-la. Abriu a geladeira, pegando um pouco de leite e o servindo num copo. Usou sua magia para dar uma temperatura ambiente, e não gelada ao leite, antes de dar a Anny. Ficou segurando o copo até que bebesse tudo.

Satisfeito, o menino se abraçou ao seu pescoço, esperando retornarem ao quarto. Enquanto Harry subia a escada, ouviu o filho falar baixinho em seu ouvido.

- Eu gosto do seu namorado, papai...

- É mesmo? – sorriu um pouco.

- Ele vai morar com a gente?

- Por que pergunta isso? – Harry parou no meio do corredor.

- Porque tio Rem disse que talvez ele ia morar com a gente... – se explicou.

- Remus... Remus... – anotou mentalmente essa conversa, para depois ter uma boa conversa com ele.

- Eu queria que o Draco morasse com a gente – Anny pensou em voz alta. – Por que eu gosto muito dele. Ele vai ser meu papai também? Tio Rem disse que quando o namorado do papai fosse morar com a gente, ele seria meu papai também. Eu posso chamar o Draco de papai? Podemos dormir com ele? Ele disse que se eu quisesse eu podia dormir com ele hoje. Você também vai dormir com ele? Podemos levar o Teddy? O Teddy tem medo do escuro e não gosta de ficar sozinho.

- Anny... Está indo rápido demais – Harry riu. – Não consigo acompanhar suas perguntas!

- Pega o Teddy pra mim papai?

- Claro, Anny... Você quer dormir com o Draco?

Anny fez que sim com a cabeça. Harry o deixou no chão e foi buscar Teddy, quando voltou, entregou o urso ao filho, que abraçou feliz da vida.

Caminharam pelo corredor, procurando o quarto do ex-sonserino. Um revolver em seu estômago fazia Harry ficar um pouco tenso.

Ao empurrar de uma porta, notou os fios platinados que se destacava entre os travesseiros, iluminados pela claridade da lua, vinda da janela, assim como braços pálidos estavam caídos sobre o lençol.

Com cuidado, Harry carregou Anny e entrou no quarto, se aproximando da cama. Ao lançar mais um olhar para o homem que ali dormia, notou o chispar prateado de um par de olhos.

- Desculpe... Mas Anny queria dormir com você e achei que ia gostar que ele dormisse do seu lado... – tentou não se constranger.

Draco deslizou o corpo pela cama, abrindo espaço para que Harry colocasse o menino ao seu lado.

Anny se engatinhou todo sorridente até onde o loiro estava deitado e se acomodou encostado em seu corpo.

Harry apenas sorriu, vendo os dois juntos, sobre a cama.

- Vem papai – Anny chamou.

- Ahn... Bem... Acho que-

- Está com medo ou com vergonha? – Malfoy provocou, com um sorriso de sarcasmo. – Ainda continua o mesmo tímido de antes?

Harry estreitou os olhos. – Já que insiste...

Deu a volta pela cama e se deitou do outro lado de Malfoy, deixando o loiro no meio. Se cobriu e se encostou às costas do ex-sonserino, sentindo como ele era quente e estava tenso, sob o lençol. Mesmo assim, aproveitou para passar um braço ao redor da cintura do loiro e o deixar submisso em seu abraço.

Aos poucos, Draco foi cedendo ao corpo do moreno, até relaxar completamente e se acomodar em seu peito, trazendo Anny para mais perto e o abraçando igual que estava sendo abraçado.

Na manhã seguinte, Draco foi acordado por vários beijos de Anny, que montara sobre si e o atacava sem piedade. Harry também estava acordado, mas continuava deitado a seu lado, o abraçado.

Sorriu pela forma como começou o dia. Uma forma bem diferente do que sempre havia sido. Bem mais acolhedora, carinhosa e especial, e fez questão de retribuir da mesma maneira, abraçando e beijando o pequeno menino sorridente e com pique total para brincar e aprontar muito.

Uma batida na porta chamou sua atenção.

- Sim?

- É Margarita, vim buscar bambino pra que... Fiquem sós... – ela engasgou um pouco. – Tomar café da manhã.

- Anny, eu quero que obedeça tia Margarita e não esquece do Teddy – Harry consentiu.

- Ta bem... – o menino abraçou seu urso e com a ajuda de Draco, desceu da cama e foi direto para a porta.

Margarita abriu-lhe a porta, já que não alcançava a maçaneta e a fechou assim que saiu do quarto, o levando para a cozinha.

Ficaram um pouco em silêncio, até que tomando iniciativa, Harry depositou um casto beijo ao ombro desnudo de Malfoy.

O loiro se arrepiou.

- Olha pra mim, Draco... – pediu.

Draco obedeceu, girando o corpo até que seus olhos se encontraram.

O mesmo olhar esverdeado que vira no último dia em Hogwarts... O mesmo olhar esverdeado que vira em meio à guerra...

Harry inclinou-se sobre esse loiro, que há muito tempo negava, buscando esquecimento nos outros, mas nunca conseguindo de fato se esquecer... E foi maravilhosamente aceito...

* * *

O sol brilhava imponente. As ondas batiam nos rochedos ao longe e a areia era encoberta por espumas, sumindo os rastros de pegadas. 

Anny, segurado nas mãos de Draco e Harry sorria como nunca, maravilhado com a imensidão do mar e o barulho das ondas. Ria mais alto, quando eles o suspendiam para que saltasse as pequenas ondas que encobriam seus pés descalços. Era uma sensação única e inesquecível, tanto para o menino, como para o loiro e o moreno.

Malfoy usava uma calça de um fino algodão e uma camisa aberta, mostrando seu peito e seu abdômen, conforme o vento açoitava sua roupa branca. As barras da calça estavam dobradas para que não molhasse com a água que corria rasteira pela areia.

Potter usava apenas uma bermuda jeans desfiada, o corpo bronzeado a destacar ainda mais, pelos músculos de seu corpo. Apenas seu cabelo negro era impiedosamente castigado pelo vento.

Anny por sua vez estava peladinho e saltitante na areia da praia. Ansioso do jeito que estava, quando chegaram à praia deserta, numa ilha perto da costa da Nova Zelândia, onde Malfoy herdara uma mansão à beira-mar de sua tia avó, descendentes dos Black, o garoto apenas deixou Harry lhe passar o protetor solar e já correu em direção à água, sendo escoltado pelo namorado do papai.

- Uma concha! – o pequeno apontou com o dedo, fascinado.

Soltando-se das mãos dos dois, correu em direção a ela, depois a outra e a outra, que encontrava espalhados, trazidas pelo mar.

- Não vá muito longe Anny! – Harry avisou, mantendo o passo lento e preguiçoso, assim como Malfoy.

- Vou fazer um castelo aqui! – o menino sorriu, se sentando metade dentro da água.

- Desse jeito não tem como construir nada – Draco riu, o carregando e o colocando longe das ondas, em local seco e lhe entregando um baldinho e pá de plástico, para que começasse seu trabalho, à sombra de um coqueiro encurvado.

Harry que trazia Teddy, o colocou ao lado de Anny, para que brincassem juntos.

O menino ficou distraído, brincando, enquanto Draco observava a imensidão de azul que os rodeava, tanto do mar, como do céu. Sorriu ao ser abraçado pelas costas e sentiu a respiração do moreno a lhe tocar o pescoço.

- Margarita tinha razão... – comentou timidamente.

- Em quê?

- Anny é uma Graça de Deus, que me mostrou que posso ter um pedacinho do céu, em meu coração...

Olhou sobre o ombro, aos olhos esverdeados e se inclinou para trás, puxando a nuca de Harry com uma das mãos e selando seus lábios, tão inebriante como da primeira vez, mas dessa, lenta e demoradamente, com a certeza de que não se separariam...

O clima, porém, durou menos do que imaginaram, ao serem interrompidos por um balde de água fria, literalmente.

Anny ria muito, com seu balde nas mãos e pingando água, vendo como os dois ficaram molhados e assustados.

- Agora eu tenho dois papai! – falou orgulhoso.

- Anny! – Draco passava os dedos pelo cabelo.

- Danadinho! – Harry riu, passando a correr atrás do filho, logo sendo ajudado pelo loiro.

Fim

* * *

**N/A:** bem, fica aqui mais esse extra, acho que agora é o fim mesmo. Pra quem for comentar e não é cadastrado, deixe email para que eu possa responder. Bjs! 

**Nota 2:** Ok, Lís, eu realmente fui muito cruel com o Teddy, então, retirei a parte que eu maltrato o coitadinho, Anny também não gostou nada do que eu fiz com seu urso de pelúcia. Obrigada pela review, bjs!


End file.
